Schizophrenia
by Diesty-chan
Summary: One-shot!For 6 years now Kai has gone to Tokyo Hospital but not as a patient! Whos in there that Kai has been visiting for so many years! On hint: he went crazy after battling dunga! Shounen-ai RK moments! Please read & review! PLEASE!


Author notes: Okies I had this idea a while back! And only now I've got off my lazy ass and wrote it up! I liked this idea, so I hope you will too. Just to clear up the pairing in this! Rei and Kai are together so you wont get confused, kkiers?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything to do with it! God if I did I would have loadsa cash which is a nice dream, but it is only dream!

Schizophrenia 

Kai sat with his legs cooped up to his chest with his arms draped around them, in the bath with mountains of bubbles surrounding him. His silvery-grey bangs tips had been dipped in the water and were now clung to his face, framing it. His dark scarlet almost mahogany eyes were fixated on the pale blue tiles in front of him. On the outside it looked like he was staring at them like they were the most uninteresting thing in the world, his mind was elsewhere though.

_'I have the most strongest bit-beast in the world…in the universe…'_ Rang through his mind. His mind had ventured back to that day, and even though Kai had fought his demons about that day when he battled against Gokki, he still felt like it was his responsibility….his fault. That's why he did this routine he was doing today every fortnight for the past six years. He shook his head, disturbing himself from his reverie. He then unwrapped his arms from his legs and slunk back into the soapy water, the bubbles were now above him. He closed his eyes and held his breathe. While the thinking Russian was under another entity entered the bathroom and walked over to the bathroom cabinet over the toilet. This figure was one Rei Kon, who hadn't noticed Kai was under the water; well he noticed that pretty quickly when.

"Kai where's-" Rei's golden orbs widened in panic and worry as he couldn't have got to the bath side any quicker. Agility was always on Rei's side.

"KAI!" He yelled as he delved his hands into the bubbles to find his koi. He swiped away the bubbles as he found Kai's body. He grabbed hold of Kai's shoulders and dragged the slate and raven-haired lad up, so his upper torso was above the water.

"Kai?" His voice trembled as he noticed Kai wasn't breathing. "Why Kai?" He felt tears well up in his golden orbs. He started to shake him to see if that would un-lodge the water in Kai's lungs, but it was no success. So Rei resorted to last thing he could think of before calling an ambulance, CPR. He dragged Kai up more in a position to give him CPR. He then climbed into the bath fully clothed, which he wasn't too keen on since cats don't like water, do they? He was sat on Kai's legs, his ponytail wrap swam in the water and the tail of raven hair that protruded from it floated in the water, bubbles clung to his clothes and his bangs that were too short to tie back.

He went to tilt Kai's head to deliver the CPR when Kai gasped running out of air in his lungs; his dark red eyes snapped open and connected with teary golden feline eyes.

"Oh Kai! You're alright!" Rei flung his arms around the Russian ex-blader glomping him; Kai really should have gone into acting instead of teaching. "I was about to give you CPR…" Rei pulled back and looked at his Russian lover with happiness before glomping him again. "I thought you had drowned." He whispered in his ear, closing his feline eyes.

"Damn you mean if I'd held my breath a little longer you would have gave me the kiss of life?" Kai smirked.

Rei's eyes widened and pulled back again, his hands clamped on Kai's pale bare shoulders. "You tricked me?" Annoyance soon filtered through his golden orbs and soon through his face.

"Actually I was resting." Kai said all matter-of-factly.

"Under water?" Rei's dark brows knitted into a frown and he removed his hands.

"I was soaking my hair. You were the one who thought I'd drowned." His eyes looked more crimson as the morning sun seeped through the frosted bathroom window as he looked at the soaked neko-jin.

Rei didn't have a comeback to that so he just huffed; he'd started to pick up the traits of the Russian should-be-actor. So in defeat as well he put his hands on the side of the bath ready to haul himself up, and exit the bathroom. But Kai had other ideas as he snaked his arms around the Chinese's slim waist.

"Where'd you think you're going?" His infamous smirk gained its place on his lips as he stared at the neko-jin.

"I'm getting out, I'm completely soaked and I'm meeting Yuu-chan in a bit." Rei told him.

"Yuu-chan can wait cause you're not going anywhere." Kai then pulled his 'kitten' closer to him, surprising the younger of the two. Rei grinned back; knowing all too well the mood was Kai, he could feel it. Their lips locked in a lusty kiss. Soon after that the bathroom door was slammed shut and a lot of splashing could be heard along with other noises.

                              -----------------------------------------------

"See you later Kai." The raven-haired lad kissed his koi; in a kiss they didn't want to end.

"Oh please get a room!" They heard some-one laugh at the window of the passenger's side.

The kissing couple pulled apart unwillingly and looked at the figure at the window. He grinned at his two friends.

"I thought I was meeting you at the fountain, Yuu-chan?" Rei asked, glancing at the fountain in the square that stood several feet behind the redhead Russian.

"Yeah well I've been waiting there for an hour and a half. You didn't even call me to let me know you were gonna be late. What took you so long anyway?" He questioned. A deep red spread across both lads in question cheeks, and Rei had it spread over the bridge of his nose. They both lowered their heads in embarrassment. Yuuri caught on. "Actually I don't wanna know, you randy little bunnies." He couldn't help but laugh, which embarrassed Rei more than it did Kai. "Anyway are we going then?" He asked his embarrassed neko-jin friend.

Golden eyes met with ice blue eyes. "Yep." He simply answered, grabbing his bag.

"Have fun." Kai smiled at him. Rei then got out the car receiving a glomp from the redhead. Once Yuuri was done was glomping Rei, he rested his elbows on the winded down window and looked at his former teammate.

"So what is Mr. Hiwitari doing today?" He grinned at his friend, using the title he had to call him when in college.

"I've a few lessons in a bit." The older of three said, which in fact was a lie. It was true that he taught lessons at the local college, which Yuuri attended. After retiring for good from Beyblade five years ago he went back to school, then college and graduated and decided to become a college tutor, he landed up with a job at the local college.

"Okay then sir you have fun." Yuuri teased him with a grinning Rei behind him.

"Ivahnov." Kai teased back calling him like he does in class.

Rei then shoved his best friend out the way with a yelp from Yuuri. "What time you finishing today then?"

"Probably about fourish. You working tonight?"

"No I booked today off. We'll probably be back before you."

"Okay then." Kai laughed when he saw Yuuri pull kissy faces at him, imitating Rei.

The golden-eyed boy swung an arm back whacking the redhead. "Cut it out." This resulted in Yuuri grinning deviously, Kai stifled his laugh that was threatening to break lose. "I'll see you later then." He leaned further into the car, his lips meeting with the also leaning Russian.

Yuuri couldn't miss the opportunity to slap Rei's ass as a joke. So he did which resulted in making Rei jump, parting from Kai and whacking his head on the car roof. Yuuri burst into a hysterical fit of giggling, wrapping his arms around his tummy.

Rei growled as he dove out the car and spun round to the hysterical heap on the floor that was once Yuuri 'psychotic' Ivahnov. "Yuu-chan will you quit it! I don't do that when you're with Bry-chan, do I?"  He glared at the laughing boy with a deadly glare that he had picked up off Kai during the years.

Yuuri stopped laughing, a grin still on face, Rei's glares didn't bother him. "No, but then I can get away with it, cause I'm so cute!" He pulled an innocent look. Rei fell over and Kai hit his head on the steering wheel. A massive sweat drop appeared on the car.

Rei pulled himself up with the aid of the car and grabbed the clueless looking Yuuri. "Come on let's go." He turned to Kai. "See you later, love you Hun." And with that he walked off dragging Yuuri by the arm.

"Bai Kai-chan! Love you! Kissy kissy!" And once again Yuuri was giggling, while waving and blowing kisses at his ex-team mate.

"Has Bryan been feeding Yuuri sugar again?" Kai mused to himself as he watched the pair walk towards the shopping mall in the distance post the square. Yuuri had now attached an arm around Rei's shoulder, and appeared to be trying to apologize to the raven-haired neko-jin who Kai sensed was annoyed with his best friend. He knew they'd be friends again by the end of the day.

Kai then turned his music up and sped of to his destination, which wasn't the college. He had lied to his neko-jin but he had his reasons.

                                         ----------------------------------------

The door buzzed and Kai was allowed entry into the highly secured building. He walked up to the main desk and signed his name and with a nod to the woman dressed in white, then continued further into the building.

The scenery never changed, thought Kai. White painted walls with white a panelled ceiling accompanied with white tiles on the floor. The large windows had a few bars placed across them. To Kai it seemed it a prison, but in reality it wasn't.

Kai continued to walk until he came to another door, which he didn't need to be buzzed in. The door would open his side but it would need a code on the other side. He carried on walking, he past many corridors that led off from either side as he was in the main part of the building. The corridor he was searching for was right near the end. Once he got there he had to go through a door like the last one.

"Hey Kai, back again then?" Another woman clad in white smiled at the young man with dark crimson eyes. He walked up to the desk where she was stood holding some files.

"Hi Yumi." He smiled at the brunette woman that appeared in mid-thirties.

"I guess your hear to see Wyatt?" She asked him, knowing the answer all to well.

"Yes. Has he improved since last time I saw him?"

"Well Doctor Yokota has decided to let him sit in the day room now." She reported to him. "But he has to be under supervision."

"So he's getting better?" Kai said with hope for his friend.

She was about to answer him when she was interrupted. "Mr. Hiwitari nice to see you again." An older man reaching about fifty walked over to the desk. "Yumi can you assist Mayaa with the rounds please?" He asked.

"Of course. I've finished these files now." She smiled at the man, who was obviously Doctor Yokota. She put the files down on the side and went to find her colleague.

Doctor Yokota picked up the files. "If you will come to my office please, Mr. Hiwitari?" He asked the ex-blader. Kai nodded in response and followed the man to a small office in the ward. Once inside he gestured Kai sit on one of the chairs in front of his desk. The Doctor sat down and flicked through the files Yumi had gave him before turning his attention to Kai. Kai looked around his office; he was an unorganised doctor, Kai thought. This was a new doctor then from before, he saw the other doctor about two months ago. But doctors are always moving on in most hospitals and surgeries.

"So you'd like to know about your friend Wyatt Smithright?" He rested his elbows on his desk and laced his fingers together looking at the young man through square glasses. Kai nodded in response. "Well Mr. Hiwitari since you're not family we really cant discuss Mr. Smithright's file with you." He told Kai, which Kai had heard over many previous times.

But Kai had a way around it. "He's not just my friend…he was my partner." Kai was blatantly lying but he had to. He had only ever seen Wyatt as his friend and that would always remain as that. But when Kai was inquiring about Wyatt's improvements and so forth, Kai had to lie and plus he was a good actor.

"Oh I see." Doctor Yokota looked at Kai never guessing he was gay. "Well I guess you're sorta family then." He stated more than asked after clearing his throat and shifting positions. He then looked through some files and pulled one out. Kai remained silent. "Ah yes, here we have it, Wyatt's file." He flipped it open and read the notes on Wyatt's condition.

"I just want to know if he's made any improvements?" The crimson-eyed lad asked.

"Well it appears that the doctor before me changed his medication but that was to stop his violent outbursts…"

"Violent outbursts?" Kai was slightly shocked, as he had never known of these outbursts, plus he always thought Wyatt was harmless.

"You do know your _partner's _schizophrenic?"

"Yes but I've never known him to be violent."

"Well just over the past few months Wyatt has developed another personality as well as the one he already has. Unfortunately this Johnny personality is quite violent, so his medication was changed to control this second personality."

"Oh I see. Will that personality ever return?" Kai asked.

"It's hard to say in Wyatt's case. We have come to believe that Johnny maybe all the anger Wyatt has inside and it's just formed this new person. You do know his other personality shares the same name as you?" He looked at the Russian after reading some more notes.

"Yes, he likes to think he's me. Has Wyatt ever returned?" He felt guilty again like this morning.

"Sometimes but it's mainly Kai nowadays."

"So he hasn't made any further improvements…" Kai looked down at the cluttered desk.

"If I remember rightly Wyatt developed his spilt personality disorder after some sort of sporting incident?" The older man asked.

"Yes it was a beyblade match. He couldn't control the bit-beast." Kai mumbled to himself, reciting the day in his mind.

"Huh?" The Doctor was confused and it showed in his face too.

The doctor brought Kai out from his thoughts and he looked up at him with sad garnet eyes. "Can I see Wyatt now please?" Hearing what he wanted to know.

"Errr…I don't see why there's a problem with that."

Kai stood up. "Thank you Doctor." He bowed slightly and left the small office and back to the nursing station.

Yumi had returned to the desk, she smiled at the lad. "So I guess you wanna know where Wyatt is then?" She asked.

"Yes?" Kai replied simply.

"Well he's in the day room." She told him.

"Thank you." Kai played a slight smile on his face. He then walked off to the large room at the end of the corridor. He passed quite a few corridors; some had patients in them while others were vacant. Kai had noticed over the five years that this ward was just a men's ward, no women and the men were all of different ages. Wyatt was at first the youngest when he was admitted but since then he was now reaching twenty-one like Kai and wasn't the youngest anymore.

Kai reached the end of the ward and entered the day room. He noticed the brunette lad sat at one of the tables, a nurse was sat with him. Wyatt had changed considerably over the years. He was much taller now, reaching the nearly the same height as Rei. His brown eyes that were once full of energy had resorted to a dull look. His brown mop of hair had grown longer and was tied back with a few brown bangs hanging over his face. Kai saw that he was tinkering with something. He decided to walk over to him, as he got closer he noticed Wyatt was rebuilding a blue beyblade, obviously customising it.

The nurse sat with him looked up at Kai. "Hello Kai." She smiled. Most of the nurses in the ward had got to know Kai; he visited Wyatt every fortnight, which they had started to notice.

"Hi Vikki." Kai smiled at the nurse. Vikki was different compared to the other nurses on the ward. She was an English girl in her early twenties. She had came over to Japan with her partner or so, Kai had learnt. Kai was amazed that she was fluent in Japanese.

"How is Wyatt today?" He asked the blonde haired nurse. Wyatt hadn't even noticed Kai was there he was too involved in his beyblade that was similar to Kai's Suzaku blade.

"He's 'Kai' today not Wyatt." She answered with a heartedly smile. "I'll leave you to it." She turned her attention to the brunette. "Wyatt I have to take this off you now." She stopped him from tweaking the beyblade.

"No I just need to improve it a bit more. How dare you touch Sukaku, you're not worthy to touch her blade! She's mine!" He protested cradling the blade.

"Now Wyatt please give me your beyblade? You have a visitor, you can play with your beyblade after okay?" She spoke to him like a child.

"I'm not Wyatt…I'm Kai! Hiwitari Kai!" He frowned at the nurse.

"Okay 'Kai' can you please give me your beyblade?" She played along with the personality.

"I need to go train though." He carried on the protest. Kai was use to seeing Wyatt think he was he and now Wyatt was starting to act like him. If it wasn't for Wyatt's medical condition and obsession with him, Kai thought Wyatt almost had him down to a 'T'. In fact he actually did.

"You can train later on but you need a break now okay?" She was trying to reason with him.

Wyatt looked at the blade and then Vikki. He reluctantly gave the blue beyblade over. "You promise I can train later?" He asked to reassure himself that he would get his training.

Vikki stood up. "We'll see what the doctor says okay? But looks who's came to see you 'Kai', it's Kai!" She introduced the Russian lad and gestured for him to take a seat. "Just inform the nurse at the desk when you're leaving okay?" She asked Kai.

"Will do." The crimson-eyed lad nodded. Then Vikki walked off with Wyatt's replica of what he thought was Suzaku.

Kai just looked at Wyatt with sadness in his heart. Wyatt was such a clever lad at the school and now he's a schizophrenic all because the Team Psychic scientists gave him a way too powerful bit-beast with the understanding that he would beat Kai no questions asked. The only thing it did do was give him this mental disorder resulting in making him think he is Kai. Wyatt did resurface a few times but when he did he was very depressed and suicidal, that was why he wasn't allowed to have his beyblade and the customising tools left alone with him when he was Kai in case Wyatt returned and found a way to end his life. The beyblade itself couldn't harm him but the tools such as screwdrivers could be used as a knife. This is the reason why Kai always saw one of the nurses with him.

Wyatt fiddled with his fingers until he got bored and noticed Kai. "Are you a beyblade competitor?" He asked, having no idea who Kai was.

"Not anymore." Kai answered him truthfully.

"Was that because I defeated you?"

"No, I quit."

"Why'd you quit? I would never quit. 'My Suzaku' is the strongest bit-beast in the world….in the whole universe." He gloated.

"I bet she is." Kai agreed; his Suzaku was very strong despite Takao's Dragoon beating her.

"Oh she is. She's a red phoenix you know." He leant closer to Kai and whispered. "Them people in the white coats don't believe she's the strongest. That's why they take her away from me. I'm gonna get her back one day and they wont take her away from me ever again. Just you wait and see." He slumped back into his chair again. Kai just watched him as Wyatt looked around the room losing his interest in the room; he turned back to Kai again. "Are you a beyblade competitor?" He asked again. Kai was use to this conversation. It was the same every time he visited him. Wyatt would go on about Suzaku and how she was strong and his. Kai would just sit there and listen and answer the questions Wyatt asked. It had become a normal routine for him now. Kai never left until four o'clock when visiting hours were over, and he never got bored. He stayed there with his friend even though Wyatt didn't know who he was.

Four o'clock ticked by quickly and as usual Kai had to leave Wyatt once again. At the time Wyatt was fiddling with his hands again. The nurse rang the bell and Kai knew he couldn't stay longer as Rei too would start wondering where he was.

"Wyatt I have to go now." Kai told the brunette

He looked at Kai with matching empty brown eyes. "Have you got a beyblade tournament to go to?" He questioned.

"No I have to get back to Rei."

"Who's Rei? He is a beyblade competitor?"

"He's my friend and he's a chef."

"Oh well if you do know any beyblade competitors send them to me, okay?" The young man smiled at him.

"Sure thing, bye now." Kai walked away. "See you in a fortnight though you won't remember." Kai said quietly to himself.

"You know Kai you can come in more than just once a fortnight." Yumi informed him as he passed by the nurse desk.

He stopped and looked at her. "I would but I'm a full-time tutor at Tokyo College. Thursday is the only day I get off." He told her.

"Oh I understand. Well I guess we'll be seeing you in two weeks then." She smiled warmly.

"Yep, take care Yumi. Say bye to the others for me?" And with that he gave a slight bow and walked out the door punching in the code and exiting the door. He did this with the following door and finally got buzzed out the main door. He walked over to his car and drove off back to his life with Rei.

He guessed that by the time he'd get back to the apartment Rei would be home and probably with Yuuri. Kai didn't mind Yuuri and Rei being friends since Yuuri was a close friend of his anyway. Quite often Rei and the psycho redhead spent a day together mainly shopping and spending Kai's money. Yuuri would stay for dinner sometimes and Bryan would be invited over too. Bryan was Yuuri's boyfriend and depending on his lessons at the college would sometimes spend the day with them. Like Yuuri he too was a college student, but attended a different college.

Kai turned his music up and let his mind drift off to the voice of Amy Lee with My Immortal playing; his eyes remained on the road at the same time.

Kai turned the key in the lock and the door clicked open. Once inside the small hallway he brushed the raindrops from his coat and removed his shoes. He knew Rei was home, probably with his Russian friend; the sound of the TV was proof.

He smiled as he walked into the lounge but his smile soon faded when he saw Rei hugging a cushion on the sofa sniffling into it. His golden orbs shone from the tears in them and the rims of his eyes were red and puffy. Yuuri was sat beside him, rubbing his back in a comforting way. Both lads stared at him when he entered the room. Yuuri frowned at him and anger flashed in them cold blue eyes of his. Kai knew he was in the bad books but he wasn't sure why.

Rei burst into more tears, burying his face completely in the pillow when he saw Kai's clueless face.

Yuuri hugged the Chinese trembling form closer to him and quietly said something about being back later. He got up and strode over to his fellow Russian a cold glare filled his face. He stopped beside the duo coloured haired lad. "You have some explaining to do…Kai." He said lowly and harshly. He then left the apartment.

Kai took in Yuuri's words but still wasn't sure what he meant and has done to upset his 'kitten'. Kai looked over at his neko-jin who was still shaking with a few random sobs. Rei looked at him with hurt and betrayal. Kai had never seen these emotions in Rei's sunset eyes. Well he had seen hurt before but not betrayal.

"Rei…?" He worded as he slowly started to walk over to the Chinese lad.

"Don't come any closer Hiwitari!" Rei spoke quietly but firmly. Rei hardly ever called Kai by his surname anymore.

"R-Rei…I don't understand what've done?" Kai said obeying his koi coming to a halt.

"You lied to me?" A golden glare met with crimson orbs.

"Lied Rei-chan?"

"Yes Kai! You lied to me about your lessons on a Thursday!" Rei's voice rose slightly. Kai didn't say anything; he had no reason to make an excuse. Rei stifled a sob and continued. "Yuuri and I went to the college to pick up some of his work, and since we were there we thought we'd come and see you. But you weren't there, were you Kai?" His voice rose even more. All Kai could do was nod, he looked at the floor. "I asked the receptionist did she know where you were, we thought you could be in a lesson or on lunch. But in her exact words, '_Hiwitari Kai doesn't have any lessons on Thursday lads.' _ ….Are you having an affair?" Rei's voice trembled with the question. 

Kai's head snapped up and his garnet eyes met with Rei's amber eyes. "No Rei. I would never cheat on you." His face filled with hurt. Hurt for Rei thinking he would do that to him.

"Then where were you?" Rei demanded.

"I was at Tokyo Hospital." Kai told him.

Rei's eyes widened. "Why? Did something happen? Are you okay?" He leapt off the sofa and was at Kai's body expecting every little detail quicker than lightening.

Rei…?" He grabbed the lad's wrists. "Rei I'm fine. I was in the psychiatric ward." He looked down at the Chinese.

"What were you doing there?" He was intrigued.

"I was visiting an old friend."

"Who?"

"Wyatt Smithright." And the truth was revealed.

"Wyatt? That kid that teamed up with Team Psychic and had cyber Suzaku but went crazy when Dunga fought him?" Rei had a good memory, thought Kai.

"Yes." He simply replied.

"Why didn't you tell me from the start?" And for the second or possibly more times that day Rei's raven brows knitted into a frown at a Russian.

"I thought you'd get jealous." Kai told him his thoughts.

"Jealous of Wyatt? I had you long before your stalker turned up on the scene. It just wasn't official." Rei chuckled; he had forgiven Kai and snuck up closer him.

"Stalker, eh? Doesn't that threaten you that I have a stalker?" Kai smirked.

"Well I could be your new stalker?" Rei's lips were barely inches away from Kai's and getting closer every second. "Would you like that?" His voice rasped in a seductive tone.

Kai looked down at his playful kitten; who was looking at him with lusty feline eyes. "You do stalk me everyday, it's just not official yet."

"Don't stalkers have to psychically touch you to become stalkers?" This kitten was certainly playing, thought Kai who was trying hard to keep control of himself.

"Then take me now!" And at that point his lost his self-control and crushed his lips against Rei's, devouring Rei's kiss in a rather aggressive manner his dominance taking over. Kai moved his arms to Rei's back, slithering them all across his back as he dragged the younger man's body closer to his. Rei started to react more fiercely back with every tug of Kai's rough kisses. Kai stumbled to the sofa with Rei held tightly to him and then once reaching his destination pushed the boy on the sofa with him following. Soon after moans of pleasure were heard in the apartment the ex-bladers shared.

"Hello?" A sleepy redhead Russian picked up the cordless phone that had rang in college dorm he occupied. He glanced at the clock and cursed in his mind at the baka who had rung so god damned early in the morning, or middle of the night however you wanna look at it.

"Yuu-chan!" The Chinese spoke on the other end, immediately Yuuri knew it was Rei.

"Rei-chan, are you okay?" The concerned voice of Yuuri asked Rei on the other end.

"Yes everything's fine." Rei played with the phone cord, speaking in a quiet voice carefully.

"Rei-chan why are you whispering?" Yuuri couldn't help but ask.

"Well it's late and I don't wanna wake the sleeping beauty lay next to me." Rei smiled his eyes washing over the figure with now messy slate and raven hair, which was lay on his front with his head nestled in the pillow.

Rei could practically see the grin on Yuuri's face. "You two made up then?"

"Yep." Rei simply answered grinning too with happiness.

"Then what did he say to where he was?"

"He was at Tokyo Hospital."

"What was he doing there?"

"Visiting an old friend that he went to school with."

"Who?"

"Remember that lad Wyatt, who went crazy?"

"Him?" Yuuri remembered Rei telling him something about that pretty much after the incident had happened.

"Yeah."

 "So why did he lie about it then?"

"He thought I'd get jealous. As if!" Rei told his friend. He had noticed Kai stir and realised he had spoke a bit loud then.

"Oh so everything's all right then?"

"Yeah we made up pretty good. It's fun making up." Rei couldn't help but grin as butterflies fluttered in his tummy and the previous events hours ago.

"You dirty hoe!" Yuuri joked laughing. Rei then heard a mumble in the background of Yuuri's dorm.

"So…what or shall who is that?" Rei giggled, knowing it was Bryan. Yuuri just giggled. "And you call me a dirty hoe? You two go at it like bunnies."

"Yes well that's what happens when you have a boyfriend with a high sex-drive."

"Not like your complaining…" He heard the lilac student in the background ask his koi. Rei giggled some more. He half heard the conversation the Russians had. He got parts of it, which consisted of Bryan telling Yuuri to get off the phone and pay more attention to his 'doctor'. Bryan was studying to be a doctor. He heard the redhead giggle.

"Rei-chan I've been given my prescription so I have to go now! I got to play doctors and nurses now." Rei knew all too well what playing doctors and nurses meant, like he'd never played that with Kai or Mao when he was straight.

"Have fun Yuu-chan." He heard a moan from Yuuri. "Bry cut it out. Get your hand from under the sheets until I'm off the phone. I'll speak to you later Rei-chan, its time for my uniform inspection. Bye R-" Then the phone went dead, either Yuuri hung it up too soon or Bryan hung the phone up for him. Rei was opting with the second choice.

Rei chuckled quietly as he hung up the phone. Yuuri and Bryan did go at it like bunnies, more than he and Kai did. He didn't know anyone who'd have such high sex-drives as that couple, thought Rei. "Like bunnies?" He whispered to himself.

"We could try beating them?" A voice asked.

Rei looked down at his lover, who was now looking up at him with one crimson eye; the other was hidden by the pillow he was lay on. Rei thought Kai looked so hot like that, but then his mind was else where by this time. "You were listening in?"

"Couldn't really not listen! You're not very good at being quiet considering you're a neko-jin." Kai prompt himself up on his elbows.

"Not like you care sometimes?" Rei blushed at his own answer and Kai smiled mischievously at the Chinese cat.

"Answer my question first and I'll answer your then?" He played, lust evident in his eyes.

"Well I may not be quiet Kai, but I certainly know how to pounce!" Rei grinned back the mischievous, playful, lusty glint shone in his eyes. And with that using his neko-jin agility he pounced on the Hiwitari lad, turning Kai over and pinning him down. "And now I'll show you how cat-like I can be."

"You never answered my question but this is much better." And then Kai let the onslaught from neko-jin begin with Rei attacking Kai's ear lobes.

Again for the third or so forth times that day giggles and groans could be heard coming from apartment 106A, the ex-bladers apartment. I feel sorry for their neighbours.

Okies I know this fic was titled Schizophrenia, and was meant to be about Kai going to see Wyatt and all which it did, but I had to add Rei/Kai moments in it so people didn't confuse it with thinking it was a Wyatt/Kai pairing. So hold it before you kill me! I'm sorry if it's a limey I kinda get carried away with writing stuff like that! If that sounded weird its not meant to be! I kept this one cleaner than my others! Naughty Phoenix and Tiger tuts and waves finger at Rei and Kai But I hoped you liked it! I did writing it! And I'm thankful I finally got this outta my head! That's another one to cross off my to-do list! I'm sure I'll be back with my other ideas soon! So now I've finished that and you've read this fic please leave a review! Nice one please? And I probably be back with another fic soon!

**_ xXx Diesty-chan xXx _****__**


End file.
